A brothers' jealousy
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [Sequel to A best friends' crush] Hiro and Kai are happily dating until someone else wants Kai for himself.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A brother's jealousy  
Summery: Sequel to 'A best friend's crush.' Hiro and Kai are happily dating until someone else wants Kai for himself.  
Pairings: Hiro/Kai  
Onesided: Tyson/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Evil Tyson, Lemon

Here we are the sequel, as I promised. I hope it's as good, or better, than 'A best friend's crush'.

Notes: I was in a bit of an evil mood (sweatdrops) and decided to make Tyson evil. I'm just in a bit of a Hate Tyson mood (laughs nervously at all the Tyson fans) Well, er, enjoy!

* * *

Kai lays on his back in the sand staring up at the clear sky above his head, his thoughts drifting back to what happened a couple of days ago. He and Hiro have been happily dating for the past 2 weeks and decided together to tell everyone about their relationship. Well, nearly everyone. Ray knew before hand so it was no surprise to him. The reactions from the others were surprising.

Grandpa was very enthusiastic about their relationship, saying he always wanted Kai as a grandson and laughed happily at Kai flushed expression. Hilary found it absolutely adorable and began to squeal uncontrollable. Max was overjoyed that Kai can experience the joys of what it's like to be loved. Kenny said it was inevitable between the two of them. Daichi was clueless and doesn't know what all the fuss is about. And Tyson…, Tyson kept unusually quite. He merely stared with unreadable eyes, only agreeing when Hilary asked wasn't the two of them cute.

Kai frowns, closing his eyes, wondering if Tyson doesn't agreed with their relationship or something of that nature.

Kai opens his eyes when he felt something tickling his nose. He looks up to see Ray leaning over him, his hair in his hands, the tip just touching his nose. Kai smiles and swats the hair away.

Ray laughs and plonks himself down in the sand next to him. "You ok, Kai? You seem unsure about something."

Kai sighs and rolls over onto his side, looking up at Ray. "I suppose I am. It's Hiro. He wants to take our relationship to the _next level, _if you know what I mean."

Ray nods. "And you're unsure?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love Hiro and he has been so good to me. I just can't help but feel a little nervous about it, you know?"

"Like you might do something wrong?"

"Exactly," Kai sighs again and sits up, drawing his knees to his chest. "I don't want to loose him now."

Ray smiles sympathetically at him. Kai has gone through years without using his emotions and now they are all crashing into him at once, it must be hard to deal with, even for someone like Kai. Ray wraps an arm around Kai in a friendly manner, hoping Hiro doesn't wander by and take it the wrong way. He is quite protective of Kai. Kai only has eyes for Hiro so he's a little oblivious to the many admirers around him. Well, not many, more like hundreds! He can't go out for a walk without people drooling or fainting at the sight of him.

And Kai has the gall to say he isn't that attractive. Gah!

"Maybe you should tell Hiro your fears, Kai. He's loves you too much and I'm pretty sure he'll understand."

Kai nods and runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know, I'm just being stupid." Ray punches him lightly. "What was that for?" Kai asks, rubbing his arm lightly.

"I'm going to hit you every time you put yourself down, so you better watch what you say."

Kai snorts and sent Ray an amused look. "Right." They sit in silence for a bit, enjoying the warm weather as summer gradually lets everyone know it's nearly here. Kai stands up. "I should be going now. Hiro's probably back from work and I have to go and get some things for grandpa at the shops, you coming?"

Ray yawns and stretches out on the sand. "Nah, I'm gonna lay and soak up the sun for a bit."

Kai mumbles something about how cats enjoy the sun causing Ray to snort and roll over, lazily waving his hand at Kai. Kai chuckles and went on his way. The walk is peaceful, but then Kai spots a familiar figure leaning against the rails.

"Kai."

"Tyson."

"A word?"

Kai is a little startled by the seriousness in Tyson voice and expression but didn't show it. He nods and follows Tyson to a secluded part of the park. They stop and few feet a part with Tyson's back towards Kai.

"I guess you've been wondering why I've been acting a little weird lately."

Kai nods. "The thought has crossed my mind a few times."

"I'll be blunt then. Kai," Tyson turns around to face Kai, his eyes serious. "I'm in love with you."

Shocked, Kai's eyes widen, his mouth open slightly. Never in his life had he expected this. The way Tyson constantly bickers with him, annoys him and fights with him, he would never have guess that Tyson was in love with him. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"And I want you to be with me."

Kai shakes his head again, trying to comprehend what the hell is going on. After a few moments of shocked silence, Kai finally finds his voice. "I'm sorry Tyson, but I don't return those feelings I'm afraid. I'm in love with Hiro. I'm sorry."

Tyson shakes his head angrily and stomps up to Kai. "Why? I've known you longer than Hiro has. I've loved you longer than he has, so what makes him so special?"

_Loved me longer?_ Kai thought to himself. He would never have guessed. Kai looks at Tyson sadly. "It's complicated Tyson, but I love him and he loves me, that's all that matters."

"Well it isn't good enough!" Tyson yells, startling Kai a little. It's like Tyson is having a temper tantrum, so use to getting his way all the time, and demands to know why people aren't throwing themselves at him. When he says jump everyone is suppose to ask how high, after all he is the 3rd time champion, that should mean something.

Unwittingly, Kai takes a step back. There is something in Tyson's eyes that startles him, an unknown, untamed emotion. Tyson takes a quick step forward, grabs Kai by the arms and kisses him painfully on the lips. Kai struggles from Tyson's surprisingly powerful grip and pushes Tyson away.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tyson?" Kai furiously wipes at his mouth.

Tyson jumps straight to his feet, his eyes dark. He suddenly lunges forward, attacking Kai, knocking him to the ground with his hands around his throat. Kai hits his head on the ground, he stares unbelievingly at Tyson as he vision goes blurry and eventually his world goes black.

* * *

Mwahahahahahaha! Evil cliffhanger! Tyson's gone evil. Stupid Tyson (Hits him) Note that this is not a rape fic. Not a fan of graphic rape fics, so I don't plan to do one, ever.

Next chapter: What happens to Kai and what will Hiro do when he finds out?

Oh, and many big hugs and kisses to everyone who has reviewed my stories. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, I create more stories. :)

Read and review. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Big thanks to Jaheira1000, missy, Cupid's nightmare and Kailover2006 who reviewed! (hands out cookies)

* * *

The darkness is thick as Kai struggles for consciousness. He gradually opens his eyes to find Tyson leaning over him. He looks a little shocked. Kai manages to lift up his arm, placing his hand on Tyson's shoulder in an attempt to push him away.

"Get off me, Tyson," Kai mutters weakly, the hit to the head leaving him feeling weak and heavy, his vision slightly blurry.

Suddenly Tyson is lifted off of him and thrown to the ground a few feet away. Kai struggles to sit up. His head is pounding. His hand found it way to the back of his head to see if he is bleeding. Thankfully he isn't. He hears voices but couldn't quite catch the words. Whatever they are saying, the words were harsh.

A pair of familiar strong arms wound themselves around Kai's trembling frame. He is pulled into a warm chest and knew immediately that the one who helped him was Hiro. Kai sighs and snuggles into his chest.

"Hiro?"

"Yeah, it's me. You'll be ok now."

"I know. I'm sorry that I couldn't fight him off, Hiro." Kai hears Hiro sighs and tighten his arms around him. Kai drifts off to sleep as Hiro sends a murderous glare at Tyson.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Tyson, but you seriously need to grow up." with that said Hiro clutches Kai closer to him and leaves, leaving an slightly annoyed and ashamed Tyson.

Hiro received strange looks from passerby's, some are shocked, some are concerned but most are jealous. Hiro just sent those an overprotective, evil glare and heads to his apartment. Kai is light and still in his arms, causing Hiro to grow concern for Kai's eating habits. When it comes to eating in the granger's home, you have to be quick or get none at all for Tyson and Daichi would just about kill for a mere scrap of food. Hiro will have to talk Kai into moving in with him just so he can get some food into the skinny boy.

Hiro ambles into his apartment and gently places Kai onto the bed. He carefully runs his fingers through Kai's hair, checking for any serious injuries. He finds a small bruise to Kai's temple and figures he must've hit his head on a rock when he fell.

He cringe slightly. No doubt that small bruise will grow into a larger bruise by morning.

Kai awoke to the feeling of someone gently caressing his hair. He cracks his eyes open to find his vision is returning to normal so all he has now is a pounding headache.

Hiro notices that Kai is awake and smiles gently down at him. "Kai? How are you feeling?"

Kai smiles weary at his boyfriend. "I've got one hell of a headache. What happened?"

Hiro stops mid caress. "You don't remember?"

"Oh, I remember being attack and you coming to my rescue." Hiro couldn't help but smile at the rescue part. "But what happened afterwards?"

The smile drops immediately from Hiro's lips and he scowls slightly. "Not much, I told Tyson off and told him to grow up."

Despite himself Kai smiles, sits up and snuggles up to Hiro. "He does need to grow up, doesn't he? So use to getting his way," Kai mutters sleepily.

Hiro notices that Kai is getting sleepy. "I'll get you something for that headache and you can go and get some sleep, alright?"

Kai noda mutely, rolls away from Hiro and buries his head into the pillow in Hiro's bed. Hiro smiles warmly at how adorable Kai can be and went to fetch some water and some penadol. He returns moments later and hands the tablets to a barely awake Kai. Kai groans but sits up, quickly swallowing the pills. He lays back down and falls asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Hiro caresses Kai's cheek one last time and silently leaves the room, closing the door with a soft click behind him. He sighs to himself and runs his fingers through his hair, tugging at the hair band, drawing his hair loose. He doesn't know what has gotten into Tyson but he had a strong indication it's jealously. Even though Tyson never admitted to liking Kai, Hiro is pretty sure that Tyson did. Jealously can make the most level headed person do something completely out of character. Still, he is extremely mad at Tyson for attacking Kai. He must've confessed his love to Kai for catching him off guard the way he did. If Kai wasn't shocked Tyson would never have attacked him the way he did.

Hiro shakes his head, deciding to deal with Tyson later, he had Kai to worry about now. He knows he shouldn't worry so much about Kai since he is perfectly capable of looking after himself and is able to recover from things far quicker than the normal person. The ability to stay cool in any situation is envied by people from every corner of the globe.

The sound of the phone ringing startled Hiro from he thoughts. He quickly grabs the phone so it wouldn't wake Kai up. He takes a deep breath to hide his frustration and speaks into the phone. It's his grandfather, asking if he has seen Kai. He asked Kai to get some things for him but hasn't returned yet. Hiro explaines that Kai is with him, but before he could do his errand some jealous fool attacked him, deciding not to reveal that Tyson was the attacker. Grandpa express his concern and asks how Kai is doing. Hiro explaines that Kai is sleeping and he is going to keep him here for the night. He asks grandpa not to tell anyone and to keep it between the two of them. Grandpa agrees and warns Hiro that he had better take good care of Kai. Hiro promises that he would and hangs up.

He quietly sneaks into his bedroom, gazing fondly down at Kai who is sleeping on his side, his hands curled up against his chest. Hiro smiles and gently ran his finger over Kai's cheek, the skin soft under his finger tips. He realizes that he should have washed off the blue markings that Kai wears, but he won't do it now in fear that he'll wake the young man.

Hiro walks over and got himself comfortable in the chair, in the corner of the room. He decides that the chair is a little to far from the bed and moves it closer. He tried to get comfortable the best he could for he is planning to watch over Kai until he wakes up, even if it takes all night.

* * *

Kinda had a sudden block with this fic, so sorry about the phone scene thingy. For the life of me I cannot do grandpa. The way he talks is kinda hard. I thought about doing it so he speak normal but that just isn't grandpa. So yeah, any tips will be very helpful. Thankies.

Next chapter: Lemon! I know you'll enjoy that

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: (hands out cookies to everyone who reviewed) Thankies!

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon

* * *

Kai awoke some hours later. How long he had been asleep, he isn't sure but it's dark outside so that tells him it's been a good few hours. He rolls over and sees Hiro asleep in a chair that has been pulled up against his bed. Kai smiles softly and sits up, his head no longer aching. He gets up on his knees and gently ran his fingers over Hiro's cheek.

Hiro stirrs, slightly surprised that he feel asleep. He opens his eyes to see Kai smiling lovingly at him from the bed as his hand gently tracing his jaw line. Hiro cradles Kai's hand in his, kissing the palm. Kai crawls off the bed and into his lap to snuggle into his chest. Hiro wound his arms around Kai and runs his fingers through the two tone hair, kissing it and breathing in the essence that is so Kai.

Kai sighs into the embrace and realizes that Hiro truly loves him and that he's just being silly about his fears. He believes that he has made him wait long enough, tonight he is going to give himself to the man he loves, and that man is Hiro.

Kai pulls back just enough so he could gaze into Hiro's eyes. He sees nothing but love in those depths and he fell more in love. "Hiro, make love to me."

Hiro's eyes search Kai's face, looking for sign of any fear and finds none. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kai responds steadily.

Hiro gazes at him, his hand moving to gently caress Kai's cheek, titling his head towards him. Kai's eyes slid shut when he felt Hiro's lips descend to cover his. Hiro kisses him softly, his hands busy removing the article of clothing he is wearing. Kai moves his hand up Hiro's chest, moaning into the kiss. They break the kiss when Hiro eases Kai's shirt up over his head. Kai lifts his hips up as Hiro eases his pants down leaving him in only his boxer shorts.

Kissing him deeply, Hiro picks him up and lifts him onto the bed. Kai gasps at the chill of the sheets against his bare back, and shuts his eyes as strong hands slid his boxer shorts down. A moment later he is naked. Kai sits up and fumbles with Hiro's shirt. Finally, he manages to pull it off, hastily depositing it to the floor with the other discarded clothes.

Hiro kisses his throat, and while Kai is shaking in splendor of his lips on his skin he gradually slid his hands down Hiro's back and begins playing with the band on his shorts. He hears himself moan, hears the catch in Hiro's breathing, as he slowly eases the shorts of his hips and thrown to the floor, forgotten.

Forcing his eyes open, Kai traces the line of Hiro's jawbone - silk beneath his fingertips - the cord of his neck, the iron flex and curve of his upper arm, across his tone chest, the tiny points of his nipples, while the instant tug of Hiro's mouth ravishing his push him into another plane of existence where all he could do was feel.

One lean acknowledgeable hand slid to his hip, and then to the small indentation of his navel, astonished Kai realizes that he is sensitive there. His hand slid lower and caresse his aching manhood, stroking, touching, his fingers slipping inside caressing him inside and out. Hiro's hand is sure and gentle, relentless, inexorable, his mouth equally searching and unsparing.

Twisting beneath his primal ravishment, he touches him as he touched, until Hiro caught his hands in one of his and pulls them above his head, anchoring them to the pillow. "Wait," He says and then moves over him.

Kai is ready - he knew he is ready: his every pulse clamorous and urgent, his body already sleek with anticipation - but for a moment breath stilled in his throat. Straining upwards, his hips thrust against Hiro's seeking, yearning, demanding the strength and power there.

"Yes," Hiro said between his teeth and dove in, filling Kai, consuming him, uniting with the most primitive of all embraces.

"Hiro!" Kai's voice is high and stark and compulsive, and Hiro withdrew slightly before driving deep again, establishing a rhythm, slow at first and then faster and faster, until at last Kai is hurled by unbearable pleasure into some rapturous world where all that mattered is Hiro and this stormy enchantment.

Hiro follows him immediately, flinging his head back, his breathing harsh as his arms tighten around Kai's tiny frame and he too reaches a shuddering climax.

With the waves of his own peak still shimmering through him, Kai lay spent beneath Hiro, his lungs pumping air into him, the thudding in his heart gradually easing. Sweaty, sated, he wonders hazily if life held anything more.

Eventually Hiro moves. Kai murmurs, and Hiro said "It's alright, I'm not going anywhere."

Taking Kai with him, he rolls over and tucks Kai into his side with Kai's cheek on his shoulder. To exhausted to move, Kai kisses the skin there. Hiro ran his fingers through the two-toned blue hair, watching as his lover, soul mate and best friend falls asleep.

He kisses his forehead and he too fell asleep.

Kai awoke a few hours later to see the sun making it's way into the sky, the last resents of night disappearing. Kai smiles to himself and looks up at Hiro who is sleeping peacefully. He reach up and carefully trace to outline of Hiro's lips, blushing softly when his mind drift to what happened a few hours before. It was such an amazing experience that Kai felt silly worrying about it at all.

The sensation of feather light touches woke Hiro from his sleep. He opens his eyes to find Kai already awake, smiling softly up at him. Hiro returns the smile and leans forward, kissing him on the forehead. "Morning," he whispers.

"Good morning," Kai replies back just as soft. He nuzzles Hiro's cheek. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Hiro. I was just afraid that I might do something wrong to upset you."

"Kai," Hiro murmurs, pulling Kai up onto his chest. "No need to apologize, Kai. Everything worked out fine, didn't it?"

Kai nods and leans forward placing his lips on Hiro's once again. Hiro groans into the kiss and let his hands wander all over Kai's body, the need to claim him again growing stronger. Kai too sense this need and let Hiro move them so their roles are reversed, letting Hiro fill him with unbearable pleasure, loosing himself to the sensation. So they made love for the second time and both know it most defiantly wont be the last.

* * *

Crap ending, I know. Lemon ok? I'm a little iffy about it, don't know why. Probably not long enough or something. Anyway, there's about 3 more chapters left. I seem to have this constant writers black with this story. So annoying...

Next chapter: Kai never came to training and neither did Tyson, and Ray wants to know why.

Read and review. Thankies.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: (Throws cookies to everyone) Thank you!

* * *

Ray sits on a park bench letting the warm breeze play with his bangs. He is there waiting for Kai and Tyson. Max, Hilary, Kenny and surprisingly Daichi are all here waiting.

_Tyson probably slept in,_ Ray thought to himself. _But I don't know where Kai could be. He might be with Hiro._

Max and Daichi lay in the sun, enjoying it's warmth while Kenny is typing away on his beloved laptop, what he could possibly be typing no one really knows. Hilary stands up from her seat beside Kenny and starts pacing, telling Ray that her patience is all but gone.

"Tyson, that stupid pig probably slept in but that's nothing unusual, but what is unusual is Kai being late, where could he be?"

Ray sighs as he ran a hand through his hair. "Kai might be with Hiro, Hil."

The mention of Kai and Hiro in the same sentence brought sparkles to Hilary's eyes and she then starts to ramble about how cute they are together.

"As for Tyson, lets go raid his dojo and drag his lazy butt out of bed."

The sparkles in Hilary's eyes vanish and is replaced by something more sinister. She agrees, a little too enthusiastically, causing the others to shudder at the thought of what she might do to get Tyson moving.

Picking themselves up from where ever they are, they follow a marching Hilary and head towards the Granger's Dojo, fearing for Tyson's safety. They soon reach the dojo and found Grandpa exercising on the front lawn as he usually does.

"How's it hanging little dudes? My main man Tyson, isn't with you?"

Everyone stop dead in their tracks. "Wait, Tyson isn't here?" Hilary asks.

"The little dude left early this morning, looked to be in a hurry to nowhere, you get what I'm saying?" Grandpa replies, stopping his exercise routine and stands straight his hand scratching his chin.

"That's unusual," Kenny said. "He never came to training like we agreed to yesterday."

"Yeah, and Kai never showed up either," Max places his finger to his cheek in thought.

"Our captain is with Hiro right now, little dudes," Grandpa said and Hilary begins to giggle again. "So better give him space, word?"

Everyone nods and decide that practice is cancelled for the day and went about enjoy the warm summers day.

… … … … … …

Tyson too is lazing around under the sun but he isn't enjoying himself like everyone else is. He is too busy mentally beating himself up for what he did to Kai yesterday, about the way he acted. He was so enraged by the thought of Kai loving someone else that something inside him snapped. He acted like he was possessed by something but he knows that wasn't the case, he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he knows when he has acted like an idiot.

All he really remembers was telling Kai that he loved him and Kai rejecting his feelings, telling him that he was in love with Hiro. The next thing he remembers that he was leaning over Kai, his hands around his throat. Kai stared up at him and he never looked so startled or bewildered before.

Kai wasn't the only person that was scared that day, Tyson even scared himself. The lack of control he had over his actions is what scares him the most. Because of his foolish actions he may have lost Kai and Hiro for good. He may also have lost the trust the others has in him, all because of a bit of jealousy.

It wasn't fair to Tyson that Kai loved Hiro. He has know Kai longer, he is his rival, his friend and Tyson wants him to be something more. He never really made any move before because he always thought that Kai would be free, believing no one would love him the way he did, or thought he did. No, it isn't fair. But it's still no excuse for the way he acted yesterday, or before that. He has been so cold and distant to Kai and Hiro when they announced their relationship. He thought it was all a joke. But seeing the two of them together, actually seeing the two of them kiss is what brought it all home for him, they really are together.

Tyson sighs and rolls over to his side, his hands subconsciously playing with the grass there. He and Kai came here a few times just to watch the clouds. He thought sadly to himself if that will ever happen again. Will Kai ever trust him again? Can Tyson trust himself when he is, or if ever, alone with Kai again?

What should he do if he runs into Hiro and Kai again? No it will be inevitable, Kai is staying at his place because of the legal proceedings to all of Voltaire wealth is being dragged out and Kai has nowhere else to go. He doesn't wish to go back to Russia, even though the blitzkrieg boys are there, it just brings too many painful memories of all the torture and pain he had to go through in the Abbey.

He has made up his mind,. He will find Kai and apologize to him. Beg for forgiveness if he has to, go out and do things that are absolutely humiliating just to make things right between them again. Even if it kills him, he will make things right.

Somehow.

* * *

A little bit shorter than the other chapters. I was in a better mood so I tried my best not to bash Tyson too much. Did I succeed? 

Kai: Not really.

Oh, well. :)

Next chapter: Kai wakes up again and Ray is confused.

Read and review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: A big shout out to everyone who reviewed! 

Second last chapter. A wee bit longer than I expected.

* * *

The first thing that Kai notice when he woke up for the third time is how stuffy and hot the room is. He opens his eyes to find Hiro still asleep. Kai pecks him on the lips and rolls over, sitting up to look for something to cover his nakedness. He grabs Hiro's large shirt and slips it on. He had to roll the sleeves up so he can use his hands and slip on his boxer shorts. He quietly slips out of bed, running his hands through his hair, tugging slightly at the knots. He walks over to the window and open it to let some fresh air in. 

He turns around and glance at Hiro and then to the clock that is beside his bed. The clock reads 12.55 pm. Kai shrugs even though there is suppose to be practice today, he really didn't care about what the time. He took one last glance at Hiro and walks into the bathroom.

The image in the mirror isn't a pretty one. His blue marking, sharkfins as some would call them, are smudged slightly, his hair slightly messy and a huge bruise mar the left side of his head, near the temple. Kai wash off the blue markings, getting a clean face clothe, he dipped it in cold water, squeeze out the excess water and gently applies it to his bruise. He is grateful that it isn't throbbing or swollen.

Kai thought he looks like a total wreak, but yet, Hiro made love to him, not once but twice, for hours. So Kai figures that Hiro must have fallen for something other than his looks, which wasn't anything to look at according to him.

He moves out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, the cold, damp facecloth still pressed against his temple. He leans against the window and stares out over the bustling city, completely lost in thought.

How could someone that was as perfect as Hiro want anything to do with a reject like him?

He is so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Hiro is awake until he felt arms circle his waist, pressing him tightly against a board, warm chest.

"Good morning." Hiro kiss the back of Kai neck, causing him to smile widely.

"Good afternoon, Hiro," Kai corrects him. Hiro glances at the clock then shrugs, not caring what the time it really is.

Kai turns around in his arms to find that Hiro is only wearing a pair of track pants. Hiro ran his thumb over Kai's now mark free cheeks, enjoying the silky smooth feeling. Kai's eyes slid shut as Hiro tilts his chin towards him, crashing their lips together in a powerful kiss. Kai returns the kiss but had to break it off when his stomach silently let him know that he hasn't eaten for ages.

"Now now," he waves a finger in front of Hiro in a playful manner. "Let's not start that again, maybe later but right now I'm starving."

Hiro grabs Kai's hand and kiss it softly. "Hmm, so am I. Lets take a quick shower and get something to eat, how about we go out."

"That's fine, I really don't mind as long as I get something to eat."

"We'll get something to eat quicker if we share a shower," Hiro hints suggestively, causing Kai to take a swat at him.

"I'm not so sure about that," he teases but let Hiro lead him to the bathroom anyway.

They both step under the jet of water. They stood face to face as Hiro slowly began to wash Kai with soft, gentle strokes. Kai stood still, his head leaning against Hiro's chest. Hiro's hands move up and began to wash his hair, being careful not to put pressure on the bruise. Kai notice Hiro's hesitance and lifts his head.

"It's all right. It looks more painful then it really is."

Hiro looks unsure but Kai just smiles softly at him, reassuring him that everything is fine. Hiro nods and quickly washes up, both stepping out to get dry and changed. Hiro gave Kai a quick kiss before they both headed out the door.

Kai wraps his arm around Hiro's arm their hands clasp tightly together. People stared at them but neither partially cared too much, they are too busy enjoying each others company. They reach a little sidewalk café and sit down, ordering their meals. While waiting for their meals Kai hears a familiar voice call his name. He turns around to see Ray walking over to them. Kai moves closer to Hiro, giving Ray room to sit down.

"Hey, Kai you skipped practice this morning and so did…" He trails off and then gasps when Kai turns his head enough for Ray to spot the large, dark bruise. "What the hell happen!"

Kai's hand instinctively went to his head, vainly trying to cover the bruise. Hiro lifts his arm and gently places his hand over Kai's, tilting his head so it rested on his shoulder. He whispers something into Kai's ear that Ray couldn't hear and Kai sent Ray a sad look.

"He was attacked," Hiro whispers, loud enough for Ray to hear but soft enough so no one else could.

Ray's eyes immediately narrowed and his fangs showed. "What!"

"Shh, Ray, calm down," Kai said, lifting his head of Hiro's shoulder. "It doesn't hurt, it just looks bad."

"Still, someone attacked you?" Ray whispers harshly. "Do you know who it was?"

Kai opens his mouth to say something but shut it quickly as a look of uneasiness graces his face. He grasps Hiro's hand. Hiro looks down, concerned at Kai then looks to where his young lover is looking so intently, his eyes narrowing.

Shocked, Ray thought that he might have said something wrong, but he soon realizes that the looks of slight fear and hatred aren't directed towards him. Ray looks over his shoulder to see Tyson walk towards them, with his head down, his body in a ready for battle position.

Ray glances at Kai and then back to Tyson.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

Tada, another tiny little cliffhanger, nya. A pointless little chapter, but hey it's an update, right? That's all that really matters. 

Next chapter: Tyson asks for forgiveness, will Kai and Hiro forgive him and will Ray figure out what is going on?

Read and review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: (hands out cookies to everyone who reviewed) 

Last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kai grew more nervous as Tyson nears. He knew he isn't stupid enough to do something in front of all of these people. He felt Hiro's arms tighten around him, and he nuzzles his head under his chin, grasping at his shirt. 

Tyson stops near their table and fidgets slightly. He looks at Kai and felt his heart sink when he saw the massive bruise.

_I guess I did that,_ he thought to himself.

He focus all his attention on Kai, ignoring a confused Ray and trying to ignore an angry Hiro. "Can I have a word with Kai?"

Kai turns to Hiro who merely shakes his head. "If you have something to say Tyson, say it now," he then adds in a low voice. "I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

Tyson sucks in a sharp breath and thought, _neither do I._

Ray sits quite and still, trying not to bring any attention to himself, thinking it would be best to stay out of it for now. Even though his curiosity is nearly killing him!

A few intense moments past when Tyson suddenly bows dramatically, holding his hands together, begging for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I had no idea what came over me, please you gotta believe me."

A shocked silence falls over the group as Tyson waits for a response. Kai takes Hiro's hand and whispers into his ear. "I think we should. He is your brother, he is family whether you like it or not. And family is important, Hiro, you know that. Why should his whole life be ruined because of one jealous mistake?"

Hiro sighs, running a tired hand through his hair, knowing that Kai is right, as usual. Kai may be his boyfriend but the ability to be right all the time does get annoying. "Fine."

"Tyson," The said boy looks up with unreadable emotion in his eyes and they realize that yes, he has suffered enough. "You're forgiven." Tyson looks happy. "But," Hiro starts. "If you do anything like this again forgiveness won't come so easily."

Tyson nods and rubs his arm shamefully. "Will things be the same between us again." he asks Kai.

Kai fingers his bruise. "I don't know Tyson, one day perhaps."

He nods again, his eyes downcast. Hiro threw an arm around Kai's shoulders, nearly pulls the younger man into his lap. "I can understand why you're so jealous, Tyson. Kai here is one hell of a catch."

Kai blushes and mutters indignantly. He takes a swipe at Hiro but he just caught the hand and pulls Kai against, immobilizing him which made him pout. Hiro kisses Kai's little pout gaining 'aws' and 'they're so cute' from passersby's.

Even though it feels like his heart is going to stop Tyson can't help but smile at the couple in front of him. They are so much in love, the way they playfully tease each other, neither of them attempting to hide their affection for each other. Hiro had always shown interest in Kai while Tyson merely provoked him into getting angry so he would show some form of emotion to him.

Although the scene was cute it is also heartbreaking. Tyson excuses himself and leaves. Ray watches as Tyson left, his shoulders slumped. Turning his gaze back to Kai who is currently swatting Hiro's hands away from god-knows-where, while attempting to scowl at him, but failing when Hiro nuzzles his neck.

The two continue to play fight as Ray's thoughts drifts to what just happened. Ok, this much he knew: Kai got attacked, Hiro must've helped him hence why Kai wasn't at practice and why Hiro wasn't at work at the BBA. Skip forward to Tyson. He did something stupid yesterday, most likely to Kai, out of sheer jealously and totally ticked Hiro off. But now he had just begged for forgiveness, which he got only if he promised never to do, whatever he did, ever again…

_Just what the hell is going on here?_ Ray thought.

He fakes a cough, trying to get Kai's attention. Kai lightly elbows Hiro in the stomach and focus his attention to Ray, blatantly ignoring Hiro. "Yes, Ray?"

Ray smirks and leans against the table, folding his hands under his chin. "Kai, as your best friend and all, I demand to know what the hell is going on." Even though he said it somewhat politely, his voice held an edge to it, making Kai cringe.

"It's a long story, Ray," Kai said.

"Well, I've got all day."

Kai nods, defeated. The food that he and Hiro ordered earlier finally arrived and the waitress apologized repeatedly for the lateness of the food. Hiro tells her that it is fine and waves her off. While eating their meals they proceed to tell Ray everything that happened. Ray stares at Kai wide eyed and opened mouth, somewhat a little peeved with Tyson.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone interrupted the conversation. Hiro curses himself for forgetting to removed his mobile phone from his pocket. He answers it and discovers it is Mr. Dickenson. The kindly old man asks how Kai is after hearing from grandpa what happened. Kai grabs the phone from his boyfriend and reassures him that his is fine. Mr. Dickinson apologies but he needs Hiro for a project at the BBA building. Hiro is reluctant to go but Kai said he'll be alright and that he needs to calm Ray down. Hiro nods and kisses Kai goodbye and left, heading for work.

Kai turns to Ray to find that he has calmed down and is smiling that neko grin of his. "What?"

"Well? Did you tell Hiro about your fears?"

Blushing, Kai mutters an answer that Ray couldn't quite catch. He narrows his eyes at Kai, mentally interrogating him. Suddenly his eyes widen when he came with an realization. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

Kai said nothing but the blush deepen, giving Ray more than an adequate answer. "So… what's is like?"

"Ray!" Kai took a swipe at the laughing neko jin.

* * *

Finally complete. Sorry again for the phone scene for some reason I hate doing those. Well anyway I hoped you enjoy this story. Please forgive any mistakes, I wrote this in a bit of a rush. Didn't want you to wait too long. 

Read and review, please.


End file.
